chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sadie Hathaway
Sadie Danica Hathaway is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the third daughter and child of Willow and Julian Hathaway, and the younger triplet sister of Nicolette and Emma Hathaway. She will possess the abilities of Nervous System Manipulation, Information Retrieval, Sleep Immunity and Identity Theft. Appearance Nicolette, Emma and Sadie will be identical triplets. They will be almost indistinguishable as infants, much to their parents' confusion, and they will remain similar throughout their lives. All three will have blue eyes and curly blonde hair. They will be small while they are children, but will grow to be just above average height with curvaceous builds. Abilities Sadie's first ability will be Nervous System Manipulation. This ability will allow her to manipulate people's entire nervous systems. Its uses will include affecting movement, reactions, sensory perception and interpretation, memories, thoughts and emotions. She will always require physical contact when affecting another. Normally she will touch the person's head, particularly when manipulating neurons within the brain instead of peripheral nerves. She will also be capable of manipulating her own nervous system, and won't need touch to do so. Her second ability will be Information Retrieval. This ability could be used to access any information which would be generally known. However, it would not give information on a subject which is not generally known or understood. It couldn't therefore be used to learn secret personal information about others, to learn the weaknesses of others or to foresee anything. There is also a danger that incorrect information could be accessed if this information is widely accepted and believed, but this is rare. doesn't work]]Her third ability will be Sleep Immunity. The ability means that her sleep will be protected at all times. It will prove impossible for her to be forced to sleep by telepathic influence or persuasion, by drugs, by abilities like hypnokinesis, sleep inducing or lullaby. Once asleep, she will not be able to be forcibly awoken by any ability either. Her dreams will never be manipulated or spied upon. Her final ability will be Identity Theft. Sadie will be capable of perfectly impersonating any person she has met. It will not matter for how long she has known the individual, even if it was just a brief introduction lasting a few minutes, but she will have to have met them: hearing about someone or seeing a photo won't be enough. She will copy the appearance and personality, will have the same memories and will even appear to have the same thoughts and emotions. She will also copy the person's abilities. As a result, she won't be able to access her own abilities while impersonating someone else, and she won't be able to transform back deliberately. The effect will simply have to wear off on its own, and will do so after a few hours normally. Because of this, she will use the ability very rarely. Family & Relationships *Mother - Willow Hathaway *Father - Julian Hathaway *Older triplet sisters - Nicolette and Emma Hathaway History & Future Etymology The name Sadie is derived from the Hebrew name Sarah, meaning "princess". Danica is a Slavonic name meaning "morning star". Her surname, Hathaway, is an English name which refers to a person who lived by a path across a heath. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters